


Anonyme

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But you can guess who is who, First Meetings, Letter, M/M, No Name
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu sais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je sais que je t'avais dis que j'avais perdu espoir, que je ne voulais plus chercher quelqu'un qui me correspondait, quelqu'un qui m'aimerai pour de vrai et non pour le sexe. Mais je n'ai rien fais, je n'ai pas choisi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonyme

" Tu sais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je sais que je t'avais dis que j'avais perdu espoir, que je ne voulais plus chercher quelqu'un qui me correspondait, quelqu'un qui m'aimerai pour de vrai et non pour le sexe. Mais je n'ai rien fais, je n'ai pas choisi. J'étais assis à la plage, entrain de contempler la mer qui s'agitait à cause de la pluie et des orages. Je sais, j'aurai pu tomber malade, mais la vue était si belle que je n'arrivais pas à partir m'abriter. Et c'est alors que je l'ai aperçut, marchant au bord de l'eau les chaussures à la main. Ô si tu l'avais vu ! Ses fines jambes, ce long corps tellement gracieux même en portant un gros pull et un manteau, ou encore ce visage enfantin auquel un sourire ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres. Je remercie encore le ciel d'avoir été assez proche pour avoir vu cette fossette. Qui aurait cru que j'allais craquer pour ce petit détail ? Et ses yeux, ô ses yeux ! D'un vert si vif qu'on en est hypnotisé ! Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher, j'étais bien trop occupé à contempler cette magnifique créature qui passait devant moi. Je l'ai revu deux jours plus tard mais pas au même endroit. Et comme la première fois, il était aussi beau. Il me regardait en souriant, comme si lui aussi, cette soirée là, il m'avait vu. Je me souviens avoir énormément rougis, je peux encore sentir le chaud sur mes pommettes. Et ça y est, je me mets à sourire bêtement ! Ça me le fait toujours quand j'arrive à cette partie là de mon explication ! Sûrement à cause la suite.. Je te jure, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie et pourtant je suis tellement fière que ceci soit arrivé ! J'avais détourné du regard mais je sentais qu'il me regardait encore. Et bien évidement, je m'étais pris un poteau vu que je regardais mes pieds. J'ai dû avoir une bosse pendant deux jours après ! Mais à ce moment là, il accourut vers moi. Peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable vu que c'était de sa faute mais au moins, il était là. J'ai pu sentir sa peau contre la mienne et c'était tellement électrisant.. Il m'a même raccompagné chez moi car j'avais la tête qui tournait. Il aurait pu être un psychopathe que je suis certain de ne même pas pouvoir lui en vouloir ! Après ça, nous nous sommes vu tous les jours. Il est vraiment très gentil, il est toujours aux petits soins avec moi alors que nous ne sommes pas officiellement ensemble. Il me prend dans ses bras quand j'ai froid ou même par simple envie, il tient toujours ma main quand nous nous baladons, il papouille mes cheveux lorsqu'on regarde un film dans son canapé et que je suis sur le point de m'endormir. Il n'a pas honte de moi. Je crois que je suis enfin heureux, depuis le jour de la disparition de papa. Je peux enfin parler de tout, de mes peines, de mes peurs, de mes souvenirs, de ce que j'aime faire, lire, écouter, etc. Et il m'écoute attentivement sans faire semblant. Un jour je lui ai dis que mon film préféré était Grease et un soir, sans me prévenir, il m'a amené à une diffusion unique dans le petit cinéma de la ville voisine. Je crois que je l'aime et pour une fois, je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer. Il me fait sentir comme une vrai personne et non un figurant dans la vie de tous les jours. Oui, je l'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je sais que lui aussi car il me le dit régulièrement, avec toute la sincérité du monde entier. Et pourtant, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il me trouve.. Je suis trop fin, petit et la seule chose de bien chez moi est la couleur de mes yeux. Je sais, je mérite une de tes frappe sur le haut de mon crâne pour une nouvelle fois me rabaisser. Mais que veux-tu ? Je suis comme ça. D'ailleurs, il est du même avis que toi, c'est assez marrant.

 

Ton frère qui t'aime aussi plus que tout. "


End file.
